Tenebrae
Tenebrae, beter bekend als de Sith Emperor '''was één van de meeste machtige Sith Lords aller tijden, een die zelfs (deels) onsterfelijkheid door middel van The Force verkreeg. Biografie De Sith Emperor werd in 5.113 BBY als '''Tenebrae '''geboren op de Agriworld Medriaas, en was de zoon van de Sith Lord Dramath en een boerenvrouw van Medriaas. Hij werd echter opgevoed door zijn moeder op het platteland, omdat zijn vader niet wilde laten weten dat hij, als Sith Lord, een kind had met een eenvoudige boerenvrouw. Door vele mensen werd er van Tenebrae gezegd dat "zijn ogen zo zwart waren als de ruimte" en dat hij zelfs in zijn kindertijd nooit emoties liet zien: hij huilde zelfs nooit. Rond zijn zesde liet hij de eerste tekenen zien van zijn kracht in The Force, waardoor zijn stiefvader argwaan kreeg: hij en zijn vrouw waren immers beiden niet Force-Sensitive. Zijn stiefvader probeerde Tenebrae's moeder aan te vallen nadat ze bekende dat ze een affaire had met Dramath, maar Tenebrae kon met behulp van zijn woede zijn stiefvaders nek breken. Hierna martelde hij zijn moeder maandenlang voor het verraden van zijn familie, waarna ze stierf. In de jaren die volgden wilde Tenebrae wraak nemen op zijn vader en verkreeg hij vele volgelingen, deels omdat hij ze met Force-technieken aan zich wist te binden, deels omdat ze gewoonweg te bang waren voor hem. Toen Tenebrae tien jaar was, kwam zijn vader Dramath achter de activiteiten van zijn zoon. Hij ging naar hem toe en gaf toe dat hij Tenebrae's vader was, waarna Tenebrae de Force-krachten van zijn vader volledig wist uit te wissen en hem gek maakte, voordat hij zijn vader doodde. Hierna wist hij heel Medriaas te veroveren terwijl zijn halfbroer, Dramath the Second, van de wereld afvluchtte. In 5.100 BBY, toen Tenebrae dertien jaar was, werden zijn krachten opgemerkt door de toenmalige Dark Lord Marka Ragnos, die hem de titel Sith Lord gaf en zijn thuisplaneet. Hierna mocht hij zich daarom '''Lord Vitiate '''noemen, terwijl hij ook nog over Medriaas regeerde, die hij vanaf toen Nathema noemde. Een eeuw lang bestuurde hij zijn planeet, een eeuw waarin hij vele Sith artefacten bestudeerde en zijn leven al met een tijdje wist te verlengen. Toen het Sith Empire, na de Great Hyperspace War in 5.000 BBY, werd vernietigd door de Galactic Republic, riep hij zijn mede-Sith Lords op om naar Nathema te komen. Nadat alle overgebleven Sith Lords op Nathema waren gebruikte hij hun krachten tesamen voor een ritueel dat hem onsterfelijk maakte, ten koste van al het leven op de planeet. Hierna riep hij zichzelf uit tot keizer, en leidde de overgebleven Sith naar de Unknown Regions, waar hij in het geheim een nieuw Sith Empire oprichtte op Dromund Kaas. Hier zocht hij opnieuw naar artefacten en wist hij opnieuw heel veel Dark Side kennis te vergaren. Ondertussen bouwden zijn volgelingen, die Tenebrae nu zagen als een soort "god", de komende duizend jaar op Dromund Kaas een nieuwe maatschappij en vanuit hier wisten ze ook een klein rijkje te veroveren, zonder dat de Republic iets door had. In 3.976 BBY zocht Tenebrae manieren om het ritueel op Nathema over te doen, maar dan op universele schaal. Voor zo'n ritueel was een ingrijpende gebeurtenis nodig, zoiets als een oorlog. Daarom contacteerde hij de Mandalorians of ze wellicht de Republic wilden aanvallen, zodat hij al het leven in The Galaxy "op kon nemen" zodat hij een als een god zou worden. Hieruit ontstonden de Mandalorian Wars, waarin de Jedi Revan en Malak een hoofdrol vervulden. Toen Tenebrae dit kwam te horen wilde hij ze maar al te graag overhalen naar de Dark Side, wat lukte: Revan en Malak startten de Jedi Civil War tegen de Republic. Tijdens deze oorlog werd Revan op een bepaald moment door een aanslag weer loyaal aan de Jedi Order, en later wist hij Tenebrae te lokaliseren en hem aan te vallen, wat bijna resulteerde in de dood van de keizer van het Sith Empire. Hierdoor besloot hij voortaan zijn geest in gastlichamen te stoppen, de gastlichamen noemde hij voortaan de Emperor's Voices. In 3.681 BBY startte de Emperor de Great Galactic War, die tot 3.653 BBY duurde, toen de Treaty of Coruscant getekend werd. Hierna volgde de Cold War, die in 3.642 BBY eindigde en opgevolgd werd door de Galactic War, waarin een Jedi Knight bekend als de Hero of Tython Dromund Kaas infiltreerde in een ultieme poging om de Sith Emperor te kunnen doden. In de Dark Temple wist de Hero samen met zijn droid T7-O1 de Emperor te verslaan, maar niet helemaal, omdat alleen zijn lichaam echt werd verslagen, maar zijn geest nog aanwezig was. Echter bleek de Emperor, net als iedereen, een sterveling en zijn geest stierf uiteindelijk rond 67 BBY. Tenebrae was echter de eerste, en bleef ook de enige Sith die zo dichtbij onsterfelijkheid was gekomen. Achter de Schermen * Tenebrae komt uit het Latijn en betekent duisternis. Verschijning * Star Wars: The Old Republic Bron * '''Sith Empire op het Old Republic HoloNet * Dromund Kaas op het Old Republic HoloNet * The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural * Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side * The Old Republic: Encyclopedia Categorie:Personages Categorie:Sith Lords Categorie:Sith Purebloods Categorie:Monarchen